halofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:-Moriarty-
Welcome, FABER! Welcome to ! Thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you enjoy using our site! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? Need help? Don't know what to do? Just post a message on my talk page! :Follow our policies, to make sure that all of us get along harmoniously. :' every time you edit', so that we can recognize you. :Read the Blog Policy before making blogs. :Sign your comments by typing ~~~~. This adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Have fun! Greetings,-- T3CHNOCIDE (Talk) 23:07, 29 December 2012 Covenant Supercruiser I've read your concerns and I will counter with what I've found out. First of all, a Covenant supercruiser is at least between 3 and 3.5 kilometers in length, while the CCS battlecruiser is 1.7 kilometers. In the cutscene for Spartan Ops Departure, the size difference is too much for the little ships to be CCS battlecruisers. Furthermore, the cutscene shows the Infinity being much more massive than twice the size of a supercruiser. Looking at the EVG, the Covenant has a CRS light cruiser, which the book says looks exactly like a CCS class in appearance, but only 300 meters in length. So, given the evidence I've looked over, it seems clear that the big ship the Infinity runs over is a CCS cruiser while all the little ships flying by are CRS cruisers. -- GodzillaMaster 01:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate that this has ended without any further conflict and I'm always more than willing to help out new users. Happy holidays. -- GodzillaMaster 02:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Type-31 in Forward unto Dawn The Needle Rifle can be seen at the beginning of Episode 4 and later at the Sniper battle, Needle rounds can be seen. And next time you leave a message on my wall, sign your name and use grammar. That is all. Cybermat47 (talk) 21:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Cybermat47 Images and edits I'm not sure if it's my place to say but you need to name your uploaded pictures in accordance with our Image Policy. Examples of bad uploads are *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Halo_4_Concept_Art_by_Josh_Kao_18a.jpg *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Halo-4-Abandon-Lab-Creature-570x307.jpg *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_mdlimdxdOY1r5ajivo1_1280.jpg 15:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Just droped by to say hello. Yeah i just droped by to say hello. ^.^ uh question do you have xbox? Why yes, yes i doo ;-) Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Long time no see lol how you doin? SheerAvenger777 "Fortune favours the brave." 00:02, May 11, 2013 (UTC) O_O SO i read t3chs blog about chat and i was like "this dude is so right" so i go to message that person turns out to be you weird. So how you doin? SheerAvenger777 "Fortune favours the brave." 19:44, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat I rather not go to hn chat . any other places we can talk at ? SheerAvenger777 "Fortune favours the brave." 01:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Place http://halohub.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Hub Name the time and ill be there. Halo 4 Tsavo Highway glitch Just to say that I have deleted your page, I am not convinced the image is anything more than just scenery from the level itself. The image shown in the "door" is just the scenery of the level itself. When you want to see Tsavo Highway, you can see Tsavo Highway in there. But the first level of Halo: Reach would fit in there as well. If you really disagree, you can create the page in a subpage of you user-space; so "User:-Moriarty-/Tsavo Highway glitch" for instance. I will take a look at it there, because the page itself was also not according to our Manual of Style. Greetings, :Which page are you talking about, I will check it out and take appropriate action. ::"there is a glitch which was put up about a month ago concerning halo 4 and the guy who made it said it was a mod he created not a actual glitch and yet the page is not been deleted even though many people have not even done any backround information?" This page I mean. ::Which page were you referring to? Non-mainspace edits Please always sign your post on non-mainspace (mainly user talk/forum pages). This can be done by simply pressing the "Signature" button above your editscreen or add ~~~~. Greetings, Copying Content As one of Halopedia's administrators, I ask you to not blatantly copy content from Halopedia to here, like you did with the "Ugparassa tree" page. Blatantly copying content is strictly forbidden on Halo Nation and amounts to plagiarism. In the future when creating pages, use your own writing style, don't steal it from somewhere else. There will be consequences if you continue to copy content. I have rewritten the page according to the guidelines. Thanks and have a nice day.--[[w:c:Halo:User:Spartacus0898|'Spartacus']] [ Talk • Central ] 23:53, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: picture No, its not from a Vidoc or a pic. It's actually from a scene from Red vs Blue Season 10, Party_Crasher. To make it look differently, I edited the picture to have a more detail Frigate and I added the Snowflake and Santa's hat. So theres that :D P.s. Remember to title your messages using the Equal signs with text in the middle . Kind regards, 22:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC) RE hey indeed I do recall you old friend XD How is life? UNSC P Williams "Fortune favors the bold." 05:44, April 15, 2016 (UTC)